epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheAssyrianAssassin1337/Assyrian Assassin Rap Battle Season 1 FINALE!!! Senator Bandicoot vs Davis Cleveland AWC.
GREETINGS ORIONAR!!! ASSYRIAN ASSASSIN RAP BATTLES SEASON 1 FINALE!!! DAVIS CLEVELAND AWC VS SENATOR BANDICOOT BEGIN Davis Cleveland AWC: Here we go, about to put this battle to an end I've already swept the floor with Buddy Handleson, this won't be a challenge So listen here, you know I'm your inspiration everyone wants to be me You're nothing but sycophants to the original parody Senator, nobody wants to see your shitty comments in this rap fight So take a tip from this Rap God, drop the fork as I drop the mic I'm taking seconds to make comments but I'm still the greatest, here a preview on how you'll die Take your petty supporters and multiply them by five! Kid, step down,you've been begging to be in my videos for months on end You can't be hating on me, experience the real world half of your supporters are socks because You're an overweight, lonely, mental failure, yeah, I said With your crappy series that only gets views cause of some weird ginger's edits You guys be one hit wonders who needed me to get views I'm stacking hundred thousands and mils before I met any of you I won't need to spit another verse for seven months so go and suck it You and that annoying voiced tone deaf kid who played Senator Bandicoot! Senator Bandicoot: you are the meaniest , pmost cruilist raper i dont have the liberty of approving of your awful raps you should die because you are poopy butt face oh get burnt feel the burn bitch fuck you go beat off to davis cleveland Davis Cleveland: Are you and house vs hippocrates together? That's very gay! you've got a lot of great stories, ha george r.r martin ill lock u withsome shackles inthe prison of azkaban and rapeyou twice ove and orverf douche Senator Bandicoot: That's not very nice you cocksuckign bitch i bet you raped your mother twice in the butt ooo get burnt now let me infect you with ebola *infects dawc with ebola* *dawc passes out and wakes up in hospital* *Doctor takes off his mask to reveal himself as House vs Hippocrates AWC* House vs Hippocrates AWC: GD DAMMIT YOU COCKSUCKIN ASSHOLE IM NOT EFVEN GONAN FUCKIGN HOD B ACK I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE YOU DICK GET A LIFE AND HAVE SEX YOU DICK NUGGET COCK I HOPE YOU DIE YOU FUCKING BITCH COCK CUNT FUCK!!!! YOU SHOULD GO WRITE YOUR NAM DOWN ON PAPER MORE SENATOR BANDICOOT *holds up paper with senato bandicoot written on it* *mystery gu yyrips paper in half * Username Lyric AWC u wanna tlk abot ritng ting on paper well im bes atw ritn yuusernames onpap so you re gayand poop i betucan gt boner noow go smke weedyu stoner even purplekiren has more british meat than you you suck at impersonating people you ass nugget nigga! *last awc flies in on helicopter* NoicePeeta: YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT IMPERSONATING PEOPLE YOU FUCK? i will FUCKING GUT YOU BECAUSE I AM NOICE PEETA YOU ARE A FUCKING DOUCHEBAG I HOPE YOU DIE I WILL BUCK YOU OFF YOU DICK NHEAD NIGGA YOU'RE JUST A CHEAZY SLEAZE VERSION OF MR FREEZE! Olaf: Y! NoicePeeta: OH AND LAST NIGHT I HUG'T UR MOM AND SHE LIKED IT GETBURNTREKT HOW IS WINNED!!!! HOW IS NECK'D!!!! YOU AM DECIDES. ASSYRIAN ASSASSIN RAP BATTLE SEASON 1 FINAL!!!! How is winned? Davis Cleveland AWC Senator Bandicoot House vs Hippocrates AWC Username Lyric AWC NoicePeeta How is neck'd? Daryl Grimes vs Walt Whitman 4 Egg vs Egg vs Eggs vs HowToBasic rapGODVSGOKU Five Nights at Freddy's vs death Category:Blog posts